What Will It Be
by xXsushiloverXx
Summary: Dom comes back after being away for almost 5 years. He and everyone has changed. Most of all Letty. There relationship isn't as great as it was before he left, and before they broke up. The story is about the whole family but mainly revolves around Dom and Letty.
1. Homecoming

Dom looked at the streets he grew up in. After 4, (almost 5)years, he was back. He looked at the little girl next to him. His little 7 month old girl. Mya Marie Toretto. His girlfiend had left her in Dom's care when she passed. Dom realized it was time for him to go back home. The taxi came to a stop in front of the house he had grown up in. Dom picked up a sleeping Mya while the driver unloaded their belongings. Dom paid the driver and walked up to the door. It was 4 AM so he didn't expect anyone to be awake. He reached for his old key. Hoping it would work, he inserted it and turned the knob. The door opened and Dom placed Mya's carseat on on the ground before bringing in their luggage. "Might as well start cooking." Dom needed to get on Mia's good side.

* * *

Mia walked down the steps at 6AM to cook breakfast for the kids and Brian. She reached the bottom and saw the table filled with food. The kitchen door opened and Mia's eyes began to tear up. She ran over and threw her arms around Dom. After a seconds she pulled back and slapped him in the face. "What's wrong with you?!"

* * *

"Mia!" He stared at her in disbelief. She just hugged him again as if he was going to disappear any minute. "I missed you." Dom looked at his little sister and kissed the top of her head. "I'm back now Mi." Mia gave him a bright smile. "You cooked all this?" "Yeah. I had to or else I couldn't eat!" Mia laughed. Me look around to see little girl sleeping in a carseat. "Dom.. who's...?" Dom smiled at Mia. "Mya Marie Toretto. Your niece." Mia's eyes filled with tears as she walked over to a sleeping Mya. "She's so cute!" Brian came down and they exchanged hellos. Dom introduced him to Mya and Brian couldn't help but smile at her. Soon, Mia and Brian's kid were introduced to their uncle Dom. Alex, their 2 year old son, and Jessie. Dom was happy that he had a neice and nephew. "My little sis is all grown up!" Both Mia and Brian laughed at that. "So where's the others?" "Yeah. About that."


	2. What Have They Been Up To?

" Alright. Out with it. What have I missed?" Dom finally got tired of waiting all morning and half of the afternoon for and explination. Mia and Brian put the kids down for their nap before dropping the bomb on Dom. Mia was up. " Ok. Before I start, you have to promise us one thing. You have to listen to the whole story first. When we're done, then you can make your comments." Dom nodded in agreement.

* * *

" Ok. So Leon, he's getting married in a couple of months. After you left he met this girl Jackie and they've been together since then. He still works at the garage and Jackie works at the shop sometimes. Other times she's an assistant for some big company I keep forgetting the name of. She's really nice and we all like her, so I'm sure you will too. AND you better like her. She and Leon have their own house and it's actually next door. Uh.. Vince, same thing. Found a girl like Leon. Her name is Katie but we call her Kate. She and Jackie are best friends so that's how the four of them ended up going out. She works at the shop too... and... she owns some restaurant/club that's really popular. It's her family's so Vince is going to own part of it when they get married. He works at the garage but other times he and Leon work at the club and some other guys work at the garage. Kate and Vince live in the other house next door." Mia nodded to Dom that he could now speak.

" So they both are settling down now. Never thought that day would come. Wait, they live next door? Like in those two houses?'' Dom pointed to the two houses that were a few feet away. " Yeah. They didn't want to be too far away from home. Besides, they're ALWAYS over here. The only time they go to their house is when they're going to sleep." Dom laughed. That really did sound like Vince and Leon.

" Okay. So, what about Letty?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_It's been a month after Dom left and Letty was still not any better. She had been sitting in her and Dom's room all day ever since he left. She had wished that he had never left. She kept thinking that he would come back any day, but never did. She had been feeling sorry about their fight after Dom walked out of the door with his bags in his handed. She watched him load them in his car and drive away. She had regretted not going after him. Her stubborn ways wouldn't let her see that it had gone too far. Yet, she hadn't completely forgiven him. Each day passed and she missed him even more. At the same time, she hated him, She hated him for leaving her and just walking away. What if they were like a married couple? What if they had a family? Letty knew she and Dom were something that was strong, but now she lost that thought. He left? He left. It just took him that one arguement to leave. Letty couldn't take it anymore. She would gather her things but make it look like nothing was going on. After they agreed to go on a group date and let Letty have some time to herself at home, she loaded her things and left. All she left as an explination was a note on the dresser._

_"Hey guys. You're probably wondering where I am now. Truth be told, I don't know either. I just had to get out of here. I'm sorry I left without saying good-bye, but I knew I wouldn't be able to leave if I did. I can't just sit around and wait for something that is clearly not mine. I promise I'll come back, but I don't know when. I'm sorry again. Take care of the place and don't let the family fall even more apart. If Dom ever comes back, tell him that... tell him I said... you know what just tell him what you want. I guess it doesn't really matter since we're not together anymore. Anyways, take care. I'll see you guys whenever I get back. I won't make any promises to call though. Only when I really need to. _

_ Bye,_

_ Letty" _

* * *

_Sorry it's not that much but my schedule is really insane. I couldn't think of anything else for a while so I just went with this. We'll find out what is going on with Letty in the present and see how Dom reacts! I promise the next chapter will be longer! _


End file.
